


Third Life's the Charm

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Third Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Gen, Secret Identity, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter may have left the Wizarding World behind, but his life will never be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Life's the Charm

The man who had been Harry Potter stood before a sweep of glass window. Before him, an endless, unEarthly sea spread sparkling below an alien sun, a sight that never failed to fill him with awe. Gating to the Pegasus Galaxy had been like walking into Hogwarts for the first time, a world of wonders beyond his imagining or expectations laid open for him to explore. And even better, though he'd certainly faced dangers in this place as great as any in the Wizarding World, there was no Voldemort, Prophecy, or family legacy here to direct his steps and weigh him down.

It had been surprisingly simple, in the aftermath of the last battle, to walk away from it all. He had no family left to stay for, no friends, and no purpose; everything had been consumed in the Pyrrhic struggle against his nemesis. Staying there with everyone's eyes on him, surrounded entirely by people who cared more about him as a symbol (deified or damned) than as a person, would have been an unending nightmare.

So he'd escaped to America. Wizarding medicine and nutrition had finally overcome the Dursley's ill-treatment to give him his father's height; that, plus a slight change in eye-color, a cosmetic charm to make the scar harder to see, and an experimental Ministry timeturner calibrated to years instead of hours, had been all he'd needed to make himself impossible to find. Starting out had been tough, but after he'd got his GED and eased his way into a career as close to Quidditch as he could find among Muggles, he'd been able to put his wand away and live as if the seven years of his life he'd spent immersed in magic had never happened.

His new life hadn't been perfect. Far from it, in fact. Trouble had followed his steps as insistently in the Muggle world as it had at Hogwarts. But those troubles had all been a normal man's troubles-- and that, for him, had been enough.

Until Atlantis. The lines here were beginning to blur. The year he'd spent hunting and killing Death Eaters, his innate familiarity with the concept of directing the world around him through sheer willpower-- these were aspects of Harry Potter's life he'd never thought would come in handy again. Not to mention being part of a close team again, a level of friendship he hadn't sought since the War had cost him Ron and Hermione.

One of these days he'd slip up in front of the wrong person-- he had his suspicions about Carson's background-- and his secret would be dug up and exposed for public scrutiny. He wasn't looking forward to that. But given everything else? He wouldn't change where he was now, or what had led him to this place, for any price.

The boy who'd lived to become John Sheppard smiled. Rodney was in his lab, Elizabeth in her office, and the Wraith not close enough to threaten. All was right with his world.


End file.
